Your Secret Lover
by Chibi Mousie
Summary: (TITLE CHANGED) Téa's day doesn't start off so well at first, when she goes to her Yugi's house,she learns her home room class is getting a exchanged student. Téa thinks the day isn't going to be all that bad after all.


~ Your Secret Lover ~  
  
* Summary *  
  
Téa's day doesn't start off so well at first, but when she goes to her friend's house,Yugi, she learns her home room class is getting a exchanged student. Téa thinks the day isn't going to be all that bad after all. Warning: Possible male/male relationship, Téa fantisies and lemon. If you no like lemon or Téa fanttisies then skip the part. Curious? R&R  
  
*This fic is dedicated to imikittie*  
  
*You maybe hate/dislike/love/like the ending*  
  
Chibi Mousie: "Enjoy the first chapter! ^_^"  
  
Chapter 1 Exchanged Student  
  
Téa Gardener had her walk to school timed perfectly.  
  
If she was too slow, she'd arrive late and get detention- not to mention a lecture from her teacher, her principal, and her parents -that wouldn't care for the world- in that order. If she was too quick, she'd get there before her friends. Complicating things was the fact that the three boys she usually hung around with all lived not close to her. None of them rode buses but Joey was like a bus, he could be unpredictable.  
  
Arriving ahead of her friends wouldn't have been so bad except that the very first person to get to school every morning was Kaitlyn Wakler, whose mother dropped off early on her way to work. Kaitlyn was not the most popular girl in the ninth grade, but would like to be. She wants to be looked up to, fussed over, and imitated by all the in crowd. So she tries different tatics to become in that popular category. Téa was so far removed from the in crowd Kaitlyn wouldn't even talk to her even if they were the only two in the room. Téa knew that for a fact because it had happened. One by one ninth graders start making fun of Téa. That had happened too. So Téa preffered to get to school between five and seven minutes before the beginning of school bell: This gave ger time to settle in, with enough other people there -people who were not from the in crowd- for Kaitlyn to have a full range targets.  
  
On this particular December morning as Téa walked to school, she was well within her schedule when she saw a dog sitting on the sidewalk. It was a medium-sized dog with floppy ears and big brown eyes. Along with long fur that was equal parts brown and white and black. "Awww.... Hey doggy." came a soothing voice from Téa. As Téa walked with caution to the dog with a hand out showing she just wants to pet him. She wanted to show she was a nice harmless girl but did the dog know this? "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Téa said with a smile. The dog got on all four legs slowly watching Téa got closer to him. "Here doggy doggy. Here doggy doggy." Téae said in a sing song voice.  
  
The dog jumped up and started to growl meaning to get away from him but Téa didn't listen. "Come on doggy." Téa said and put a hand on his head. The dog barked loudly at Téa almost bitting her hand, but she quickly removed her hand from the dog's head. "Wait u-uh I-I d-don't want to hurt you...". The dog showed his teeth to Téa and growled some more. "U-Uh...B-Bye doggy!" Téa shouted and ran away. What all dogs do they run after someone if they aren't trained, this certain dog is not trained. The dog ran after Téa barking furiously at her. This dog was the kind of dog you don't want to pet on the head nor is the cuddly type.  
  
Téa turned the corner where her friend, Yugi, lives in the Turtle Game Shop. The dog was right on Téa's trail. Téa screamed like there was no tommorow as sge ran to the Tutle Game Shop. Solmen Motu, Yugi's grandfather, was sweeping the front of the store because he has nothing better to do. "M-Mr.M-Motu." Téa said panting.  
  
Grandpa looked up at Téa and then smiled. "Hello Téa. Yugi's inside. What brings you here? I mean your all out of breath."  
  
"I-It's a short story but I have no time. Can I go inside?!" Téa said quickly looking over her shoulder seeing the dog barking like a maniac dog.  
  
"Why yes of course. It's a Tutle Game Shop and it's no fun hang out place but go--". Téa didn't bother to listen to Grandpa yack away about the TurtleGame Shop so she just ran inside.  
  
Inside Yugi was at the corner of the counter tieing his shoe laces. Yami just came downstairs ready for school and had nothing to complain about.  
  
"Hey Yugi. Hey *Y*a*m*i*." Téa smiled trying to look pretty for Yami.  
  
"Hello Téa." Yami said plainly.  
  
"Hey Téa." Yugi said tieing the last shoelace and stood up.  
  
"Ready to go?" Téa asked Yugi.  
  
"Yep." Yugi smiled and walked up to Téa.  
  
Yami did too walk up but not to Téa. "I'm going to go ahead." Yami said and walked pass Téa. "Bye you guys."  
  
"Okay Yami!" Yugi waved "See ya!"  
  
"Hey you're just going to let him go?!" Téa exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Yugi questioned Téa.  
  
Oh nevermind." Téa sighed sadly.  
  
"Hey Téa."  
  
"Yeah Yugi?"  
  
"Did you know our class is getting a new student?"  
  
"Really?!" Téa face lit up with glee.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi nodded.  
  
"Where'd you hear this?" Téa asked.  
  
"Oh, Joey told me." Yugi recalled, "Last week when Joey was heading home."  
  
"Oh really?" Téa said sternly. "He didn't tell me?"  
  
"Téa just to let you know it was Friday and Joey spent his weekend at my house plus he always leaves when you come." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh...Do you think he hates me?" Téa gasped holding her hands to her cheeks.  
  
"No. No, *No*." Yugi said astonished Téa would say such a thing.  
  
"Yeah you're right Yugi." Téa smiled to herself. She placed her right hand on her heart. "How could I think of that."  
  
"I dunno." Yugi walked out the Turtle Game Shop with Téa right behind him.  
  
"So how about that new student." Téa began, "Where'd she come from?"  
  
"Téa I think it's a boy...or maybe a girl. Besides they say it's an exchanged student." Yugi said knowing it's not a girl because always when they get a new student it's usually a boy.  
  
"Oh but you never know! It might be a girl!" Téa shouted. "I'm sick and tired of getting boy students! How about a girl for once!"  
  
Yugi stared up at Téa then spotted Joey a few feet ahead of them. "Hey Joey! Wait up!" Yugi called out to Joey and ran after him.  
  
Téa looked away then blinked. "Guys?". She blinked. "Guys?". They were alittle to far to hear Téa. "GUYS!!" Téa screamed but the Joey and Yugi turned the corner. Téa turned the corner and didn't see Joey nor Yugi. She began to panick. "Guys?".  
  
"Téa?" Duke questioned.  
  
"Duke?!" Téa cried.  
  
"Where's the others?" Duke asked Téa watching her tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"I-I don't know. First me and Yugi were talking."  
  
"Uh-huh." Duke nodded starting to listen to Téa.  
  
"Then Yugi saw Joey and ran away to Joey." Téa sobbed. "And when they turned this corner and I did too....they weren't here.."  
  
"Oh...I see." Duke nodded. "Well I'm going to go." He said and started to walk away.  
  
"WAIT! Can walk with me to school?" Téa asked Duke sort of begging.  
  
"Oh alright." Duke said. "Keep up though."  
  
"Okay." Téa nodded and ran up to Duke.  
  
They both walked down the sidewalk to school.  
  
***  
  
In Domino High School in Mr.Alikin's home room class just about everyone was talking about the new exchanged student. The other half of the class was talking about life's problems, fights, and boyfriends or girlfriends. Mr.Alikin's class had almost all the most misbehaved students in the ninth grade. Mr.Alikin did had some good kids but still he treats them like they were in jail. The class still doesn't listen to him because they think he's to old and dumb. But little did they learn Mr.Alikin was the first strictest ninth grade teacher of Science and home room. But today was a perfect day for Mr.Alikin to just disappear.  
  
"Hey where are they?" Téa asked worried Joey will be here before the bell rings.  
  
"I don't know." Duke said just noticing Joey wasn't in the room.  
  
"Maybe they just ditched you guys." Tristain said.  
  
"Shut up Tristain." Duke said slapping Tristain in the face.  
  
"Hey!" Tristain growled.  
  
"Maybe they did..." Téa said staring at the door.  
  
The bell rung and who ever didn't come in the door is automatically late. Joey and Yugi is one of those somebodys. The doorknob from the inside turned and everyone grew silent.  
  
"LATE!" A random kid shouted thinking it's a student. "Detention for you!"  
  
The door opened and Mr.Alikin wasn't at the door it was none other then a substitute teacher. "Hello class." The substitute teacher said.  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu." The class greeted the substitute lifelessly like they do to Mr.Alikin.  
  
"Today Mr.Alikin had mysteriously disappeared." The teacher said sadly.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!" The entire class cheered. This was a mircale! Well to the class's point of view.  
  
"Settle down class. Settle down. I am here to fill in for him. This...." The teacher said slowly as he wrote his name. "is....my.....name....my.....name....is.....Mr......Bin.....go.." Mr.Bingo said slowly, emphisizing ever syllable as he wrote his name on the green chalk board.  
  
"B-i-n-g-o, B-i-n-g-o, B-i-n-g-o and Bingo was his name-o!" Tristain teased and the class except for Yugi and Téa snickered.  
  
"Mr.Taylor!" Mr.Bingo scowled. "You now owe me a thousand word punishment. You will wright 'I will not mae fun of Mr.Bingo's name with childish songs.'. Understand?!".  
  
"Yes Mr.Bingo." Tristain sighed sadly.  
  
"Yes you better. I know your mother. And I'll be sure she'll be delighted with your actions I have recieved from you so far." Mr.Bingo threatened Tristain. "Okay, class. We have a new student. Or exchanged." He emphasized. "Come in.".  
  
The door opened and the exchanged student turned out to be a boy. This boy was a white haired angel, well he looked like one. His eyes were big and chocolate brown, which made him look like he was always doing the puppy eyes. The boy wore the assigned uniform that every boy had been given. He also wore a brown necklace chain which was well hiddin in his uniform, only seeing some of the chain.  
  
Mr.Bingo smiled, he liked the fact that the new students come into the schools, and signaled him to come to the front of his desk. The boy walked to Mr.Bingo's desk, but originally Mr.Alikin's, and stood silently. "This is our new student. Ryou Bakura." Mr.Bingo introduced the boy's name.  
  
The girls leaned closer to get a better looked at the student. Some of the boys too looked at the exchanged student, but the other half of the boys talked about who was right and who was wrong.  
  
Téa leaned more closer to her seat and sighed in wonder. She didn't know he was going to be that cute. She noticed he had a necklace chain and started to think. '\What's under there\?' or '\I wonder what kind of necklace it is.\.'.  
  
The girls waved, greeting Ryou with a friendly smile, and the boys joined in.  
  
"Now Mr.Bakura sit next to Mr.Ishtar." Mr.Bingo said reffering to Malik. "Mr.Ishtar raise your hand." He ordered Malik. Malik didn't like to be ordered around by a teacher but reluncantly raised his hand. There." Mr.Bingo said with a nod. "Go ahead."  
  
'\I will if you shut up.\.' Ryou said in his mind and walked over to the empty seat.  
  
Malik eyes followed Ryou until he sat down and just stared at the chalk board that had Mr.Bingo's name on the center chalk board. Malik knew that for a fact, and experince, Ryou was quite and not bothered to make a friend. He knew this because he had been through this before and still is. Malik has no friends but his other side he created when he was a young boy. Now that they have separate bodies, Malik thought it was alot safer when they shared one body. Mr.Bingo put on his reading glasses started attendance as Téa still thought,  
  
'\What was the chain around his neck?\'.  
  
"Téa Gardener."  
  
"............."  
  
"Téa Gardener?"  
  
"............."  
  
"Hm?" Mr.Bingo lowered his glasses looking around. "Téa Gardner? Is she here today?"  
  
"Oh! Uh...Here!"  
  
"Oh. Pay more attention Ms.Gardener."  
  
The class snickered and a group of girls whispered thing about Téa. Téa blushed embaressed.  
  
"Bakura Ryou."  
  
"Here...."  
  
"Malik Ishtar."  
  
"Mmm...."  
  
"Marik Ishtar."  
  
"Pff..."  
  
"Joey Wheeler?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Mr.Bingo rambled on and on going to random names on the list. He didn't bother to go down the list or up. He just wanted it his way and that's all that mattered to him. Even though the students had to be ready for their name to be called, did anything a regular non-A student would do...daydreamed. As Mr.Bingo was near finish Téa slightly tipped to her side near Yugi. "Pss...Yugi-kun." Téa whispered.  
  
"Yes Téa?" Yugi answered whispering back.  
  
"Did you get anymore information on this Bakura-guy?" Téa asked.  
  
Yugi stared at Téa strangely.  
  
"From Joey." Téa asked it kinda sound a bit rude to ask that to Yugi, when you could ask Ryou herself. For any reason, and probably a good one, Yugi shook his head. "No." He answered.  
  
"Oh..." Téa said disappointed. She did want to know more about him, but she doesn't bother to ask.  
  
The bell rung after the attendance was completed and the class stampede out the door pushing, shoving, and running over people. Like a civilized person, Ryou just walked out and stepped aside people who almost tripped on him or was about to run into him. Yugi and Téa, follow along with Joey, began to chat.  
  
"Hey Yugi do you think the new kid is well....friendly?" Téa asked, which sounded like a dumb question to ask.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi was confused.  
  
"I know it's a dumb quetion and all but I--"  
  
"Téa, it's not a dumb question."  
  
"Whatta ya mean it's not a dumb question?!" Joey said in his slang accent.  
  
Téa lowered her head feeling embaressed.  
  
"Joey." Yugi snapped.  
  
"Oh.." Joey noticed the error he made. "Sorry Téa..."  
  
"It's okay Joey-kun." Téa looked up and smiled. She looked happy once again and felt loved someway.  
  
They talked for a while until they had to split up to get to their different classes. Joey walked down the hall to his English class with Mr.Laird. This is certain English teacher, Joey hated Mr.Laird. He never liked Mr.Laird ever since he called him child, like he was his son. Mr.Laird also has been spreading some rumors, of exaggeration, Joey has punched Mr.Laird in a fight. When Joey really didn't punch him but just told Mr.Laird to get away from him. Mr.Laird's mistakes, lies, made Joey dislike him more and more. Never the less Mr.Laird maybe could redeem himself and Joey could be sort of a friend. But it was only a thought that wondered Joey for so long. Ever since his first year in Domino High School Mr.Laird was the first teacher he ran into.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya, known as Joey Wheeler, was running into Domino High School. He had a bookbag on his back and a book, non-educational, in his left hand. As Joey ran through the halls trying getting to his first class a teacher he'll hate for a long time, was right around the corner. Joey did not know this so he just kept on running.  
  
"STOP RUNNING!" A female blonde teacher with her hair up in a bun shouted at Joey.  
  
But Joey did not listen, he just kept running. He thought it's fun to agrivate teachers for the fun of it. It was all good fun until he turned the corner. Joey would never appreciate school, not like he ever did, ever again. When Joey turned the corner he ran into a man with a black suit, no lint on it, and black shiny shoes. The black shoes were shined this morning, so shiny that you could see your reflection in. Joey fell back and gazed up at the man in the black suit. This man was a English teacher.  
  
"Ehy you stupid black suit wearing good for nothing! Watch where your goin`!"  
  
"Now now young man, mind your manners."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yes, now accumulate your book."  
  
Joey glared at his book and was about to grab it but the man snatched the book before he could. Joey growled at the man, not liking things taken away from him.  
  
"Well well well...." The man opened the book to the inside cover. "What is this?" He said curiously.  
  
Joey stared up at the man and frowned. "It's my book. Give me my book now!" He ordered the teacher.  
  
"Quiet!" The man spat. "Now...let's see." He said getting back to the book. "Jounouchi Katsuya?" He read the black neat beautiful scirpt words on the inside cover. "Jounouchi Katsuya....I'll remember that name young man.". The man tossed the book onto Joey's legs and walked away. "By the by I'm Mr.Laird!". The man laughed like he was some evil freak.  
  
Joey stared at the bastard, Mr.Laird, he though ninth grade would suck for the year.  
  
~End Of Flash Back~  
  
Joey walked into the class room of hell and sat at his desk, which was at the middle of the room. Along with some other students Joey wanted to be change to the back but it always seemed he was moved closer and closer to Mr.Laird's desk. Strange? Yes. Weird? Very. Joey looked around the room for a moment. He knew Mr.Laird was going to change his seat again.  
  
"Another day another seat..." Joey groaned.  
  
One different student came in then two then three and so on. The new student, Ryou Bakura, was too in Joey's class. Joey watched as Ryou walked to an empty seat and stared at the chalk boards. English class sucked for Joey, nothing was fun, nothing was interesting just boring work and boring old Mr.Laird.  
  
Mr.Laird walked into the room with a grin on his face. "Mr.Wheeler change your seat with Alice."  
  
Joey lifted his head and grabbed his book bag and stormed over to Alice's old seat. Alice's seat was another row infront of his old row he use to sit in. Mr.Laird was going to change his seat to the first row next to his desk. There was one row of two desks infront of Mr.Laird's desk. Then more rows, there was four pairs of two desks two then two pairs of three desks in the back of the room. Those rows of desks were on the right of the class room. On the left of the class room was all rows of three. Six rows of three desks. All looked complicated but was really easy....to someone who had a good memory.  
  
Mr.Laird was mean and nice, or two faced. No one in the class liked Mr.Laird, they all hated him. Hate was such a strong word to use, but the ninth graders don't even care. "Greetings class!" Mr.Laird shouted at the class.  
  
"Hello Mr.Laird." Everyone said lifelessly except for Ryou and Joey. They didn't bother to greet the teacher because he looked to mean and unloved. "Everyone I want you to take out your home work." Mr.Laird grinned.  
  
*Homeworked?!* Joey's eyes shot open.  
  
He didn't have his homework with him or so he thought. Joey opened his bookbag and searched through all his books and found it. He sighed in relief. He had the assignment but then one of the questions werent finished. Joey quickly read the question and scribbled down a answer that was hopefully right.  
  
Mr.Laird strolled down the isle, the class already knew they had to pass the homework to the first person to the isle. Ryou just stared at the desk and read the carved letters in the desk.  
  
Mr.Laird walked up to Ryou and stared down at him. "Ehem." Mr.Laird coughed.  
  
Ryou looked up at Mr.Laird. "Yes?"  
  
"Did you do that?" Mr.Laird said reffering to the carvings in the desk.  
  
"No." Ryou emphasized.  
  
"Who are you then?" Mr.Laird ordered Ryou for his name.  
  
"Ryou Bakura. New student in Domio High School." Ryou informed Mr.Laird.  
  
"Alright. Here." Mr.Laird gave Ryou the last Friday assignment. "Do this bring this back after you have lunch and you'll get today's assignment."  
  
"Fine with me." Ryou said having no problem at all. He's been in honor class seventh all the way to now, eleventh "Okay."  
  
Mr.Laird stared down at Ryou's chain hidden around his neck. "What is that?"  
  
"What?" Ryou questioned. "What is what?"  
  
"That." Mr.Larid pointed at the chain.  
  
"A necklace." Ryou said like Mr.Laird was sort of stupid. *What did he think it was?* Ryou thought.  
  
"Let me see." Mr.Laird ordered Ryou.  
  
"No." Ryou twitched. "Can't. It's just a piece of string.".  
  
"Hm?" Mr.Laird cocked an eyebrow. "You said it was a necklace."  
  
"It's--oh nevermind." Ryou frowned.  
  
"Alright then." Mr.Laird snapped and walked away from his Ryou's desk.  
  
A smirk curled on Ryou's lips, but it didn't Ryou anymore, and picked up a pen to start his homework Mr.Laird given him a few seconds ago.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
That was chapter one! I know it's kinda short......is it? I don't know exactly well please review. 


End file.
